


What A Kind Soul You Are

by honeydeww12



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mention of torture, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Random One Shot, Random plot, Yami Yuugi - Freeform, Yugi - Freeform, yamixyuugi, yugioh - Freeform, yuugi mutou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydeww12/pseuds/honeydeww12
Summary: “Let’s play a game.”The taller stared down at his small aibou. His voice was horse and cracked, his body was hunched and low, and any trace of light that he had once seen in the soul was now covered in clouded darkness.





	What A Kind Soul You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my old fanfiction account, imjustherecuz  
> This is one of those fics that I wrote a long time ago and couldn't continue because I either got too busy or nothing came to mine.  
> So enjoy this out of context and weird random of a oneshot!
> 
> ALSO  
> I'm more than positive that there are no triggers in this fic, however if you find something PLEASE LET ME KNOW and I will tag appropriately.
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Yugi Mouto was a kind soul. 

That is what many loved about the boy. With his kindness came generosity, love, compassion, and cheer. With the best of his ability he would try to help whomever needed his assistance and would give the brightest smile when things where looking gloom. He cherished those that he loved and was grateful to have them.

Yes Yugi Mouto was a kind soul. 

But that did not mean it was not an easily broken one.

The 15-year-old sat on top of his desk surrounded by a collection of different dueling cards. On his floor laid a mass of puzzles, toys, paints, dolls, and video game consoles and games. His twin-sized bed had been stripped of its white sheets and had been transformed into a magnificent pillow fort. His bookshelf held glorious books of all sizes about superhero’s, zombies, spiritual life, and Egyptian tales as well as stuffed toys that resembled different zoo animals and duel monsters. In a corner laid some of his dueling devices, an ipad, laptop, and other technical toys you could think of. His room was dark; the only trace of light was being given off by the full moon that was shining throw the window in front of him. 

The boy gazed at the moon, tracing the edges of his millennium puzzle with his fingers. His eyes had dulled over and where captivated by the moons spherical shape and light calming color. His body was relaxed and still. Everything in this boy’s solitary confinement was calm, unmoving, and peaceful.

“Yugi..” a low dark voice resonated in his ear drums taking him out of his trance. 

“What are you doing my aibou?” called the dark voice again. Yugi turned his body slightly to meet with his other self. His soft violet eyes met red sharp ones that were full of concern. His Yami was always concerned with him now in days wasn’t he?  
In one swift movement Yugi threw his legs off the side of the table letting them dangle and raised his hands high above his head. His Yami went over to the small boy and picked him up like one would do to a small child. The two stayed like this for a while until the taller gently set him back down on the table and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

The dark figure straightened up and looked down at the teen “Care to tell me?..”

“Let’s play a game.”  
The taller stared down at his small aibou. His voice was horse and cracked, his body was hunched and low, and any trace of light that he had once seen in the soul was now covered in clouded darkness. 

The room around the two bodies slowly started to melt and morph away into a brown cell. Torture weapons and chains littered the floor instead of toys and games. The walls where aligned with stone bricks with hieroglyphics instead of books. Everything was dark and grey. The only trace of light was being given off from the full moon that shown through the only window. 

Yugi’s dulled violet eyes where now shining violently as he stared at the grown. His fingers traced the millennium puzzle once again. 

The taller did not let his disappointment show as he watched his aibo.

This was their life. Their destroyed unhappy life.

Yugi Mouto was a kind soul.

With his kindness came generosity, love, compassion, and cheer. With the best of his ability he would try to help whoever needed his assistance and would give the brightest smile when things where looking gloom. He was believed to cherish those that he loved and was grateful to have them.

Yes Yugi WAS a kind soul.

But with the horrible events that came along

Yugi now had a broken one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are always welcomed
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
